Hell of a dream
by Bakasims
Summary: Un peu particulier. Draco aime Harry, c'est tout ce qui compte. Même si c'est bizarre, il n'est pas fou, juste fou amoureux.OS. UA. HP/DM donc yaoi et euh malheureusement aussi BZ/DM. T T.


_Hello !_

_C'est ma première fanfiction ^^, d'habitude je suis plus axée fiction originale. De plus, j'ai du mal avec les OS, je préfère les histoitres bien ficelé bref,ceci est une expèrience mdr, je voulais faire une fic sans narration ce qui est un peu raté mdr._

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ça.**_

_**Genre : Yaoi/UA/OOC**_

_**Pairing : DM/HP et BZ/DM ( T_T, j'aime pas ce couple mdr)**_

_Bakasims_

**Hell of a Dream.**

**Extrait du journal intime de Drago Malefoy. **

_6 novembre 1996_

Ma vie semble de nouveau lumineuse. Cela fait pile un an que je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, que dans mon nouveau lycée on me prend pour un muet asocial. Mais mes espoirs n'ont pas été vains. Après un an je revis. Il est revenu et s'est tout ce qui compte. On n'a fais comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il s'est installé dans l'appartement que mes parents m'ont acheté. Il n'avait rien avec lui. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour rentrer chez moi. Mais quand je suis rentré il était sur mon fauteuil. Et son nom, le premier mot que je prononçais depuis un an est sorti de ma bouche. Il a tourné la tête et ma sourit. A lors je le lui ai souris aussi et il ma pris dans ses bras. C'étais comme s'il n'était jamais partis.

Il dort encore a côté de moi, tandis que j'écris dans ce cahier. Et je suis simplement heureux.

Harry est là.

Et il ne va plus jamais repartir.

Il ma l'a promis.

* * *

**Agenda de Drago Malefoy**

_Mois de février 1997_

2 février : Chandeleur. Ne Pas oublié de faire des crêpes et acheté du Nutella. Harry adore les crêpes. Cette fois, il ne pourra pas se dérober. Je le verrais manger.

5 février : Mardi gras. S'obliger a sortir pour aller a la fête organisé par Blaise, même si il est collant. Harry veut que je sois plus sociable. Donc acheter un costume.

14 février : St valentin. Obliger Harry à sortir de l'appartement. Personne de censé ne peut rester 4 mois sans sortir, à part moi. Même si Harry me di qu'il sort quand je suis en cour. Acheter du chocolat. Les crêpes non pas marcher mais le chocolat si et cette fois-ci ne pas gober les mensonges qu'il peut sortir sur le fait qu'il mange même si je ne le vois pas.

24 février : Vacances. Refuser l'offre de Blaise et Théo a la dernière minute en prétextant un truc. Hors de question que je reste loin d'Harry. Leur dire qu'on se fera une sortie une autre fois. Ne pas oublié de ne pas mentionner Harry devant eux.

* * *

**Discussion, Salon de Drago Malefoy.**

_Mars. Pâques 1997._

- Pourquoi tu fais la tête soupirais-je.

- Tu as encore refusé une invitation de blaise et Théo. râla Harry

Je m'assis sur ses genoux entourant son cou de mes bras et calant ma tête sur son torse.

- je voulais passé un peu de temps avec toi murmurais-je.

- Dray, des amis sa s'entretient tu sais ? si tu ne passe pas assez de temps avec eux ils t'en voudront.

- Je sais mais on ne passe pas assez temps ensemble ry' !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je suis dans cette appart 24h/24.

- Et depuis que tu es revenue tu n'as jamais voulu en sortir même pour te balader avec moi.

Harry ne répondis-pas et je soupirais.

- très bien, ce week-end, j'irais avec Théo et blaise faire un tour. boudais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, en me faisant un sourire éclatant.

- blaise et Théo en seront ravis dit-il, c'est rare d'avoir des amis comme eux.

- Mouais, tu ne les as jamais rencontrés. Je te rappelle.

- Pas besoin, suffit de voir comment ton comportement à changer depuis que tu as accepte de t'ouvrir aux autres.

Je passais une main sur sa peau bronzé.

- J'aurais continué à les ignorer si tu n'avais pas tant insisté tu sais ? dis-je doucement

- Je sais, Dray et je sais aussi que malgré tout ce que tu me dis, tu les apprécie beaucoup et que sa te fais du bien d'avoir des personne a qui parlé au lycée.

- En parlant de ça. Quand va-tus t'inscrire dans mon lycée ? demandais-je en me redressant.

Il me regarda dans les yeux en soupirant et je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux vert.

- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il changeant totalement de sujet.

- Je veux rester dans tes bras. Dis-je en me calant un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

**Discussion, Boite de nuit quelconque.**

_Avril. 1997_

- dis tout de suite que tu veux rentrer s'exaspéra Théo.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- ça fait dix fois que tu regarde ta montre en même pas une heure. Soupira Blaise.

- Désolé. Je ne veux juste pas rentrer trop tard.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis pas à Théo et me levais.

- Venez, on va danser. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la piste.

- Allez fais pas cette tête dit Théo à blaise, il s'est améliorer depuis septembre. Au moins il accepte de trainer avec nous maintenant et ne reste pas tous seul dans son coin.

- Ouais, grognas Blaise en suivant Théo. Mais sa ne nous dis toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'aussi intéressante chez lui pour qu'il veuille a se point rentrer.

* * *

**Discussion, dans une rue quelconque**

_Fin avril 1997_

- Mais il n'y a rien je vous dis ! criai-je passablement énervé.

- Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose ! s'énerva blaise a son tour. Tu ne nous as JAMAIS invités chez toi. On est quand même amis, non ?

- Peut-être mais je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?

- Laisse tombez, blaise, ce n'est pas si grave non ?

Blaise soupira et je souris content qu'il lâche l'affaire.

- Bon y va a cette patinoire ou pas ? fis-je en commençant à avancer.

- Bien sur qu'on y va !

* * *

**Discussion, dans un café quelconque**

_Mai 1997_

- Ah ! je le savais hurla Théo. Tu vis avec ton petit ami ! c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas nous invité.

Je rougis et détournais la tête.

- crie le encore plus fort pendant que t'y est marmonnais-je

- oh désolé ! dit Théo penaud. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Blaisou et moi on n'est pas homophobe si c'est ça qui t'inquiétais.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vous l'ai dit

Blaise se leva d'un coup et sortis du café ou on était installé.

- qu'est-ce qu'il à ? demandais-je surpris.

Théo soupira tristement.

- ne t'en fais pas, sa lui passera.

- Il est gay aussi pourtant, non ?

- Ouais, justement…enfin, ne t'inquiète pas et sinon comment s'appelle celui qui t'a volé ton cœur ?

- Harry. Dis-je tout sourire, commençant à babiller sur lui, des étoiles pleins, les yeux.

* * *

**Extrait du journal intime de Drago Malefoy. **

_Fin mai. 1997._

C'est bizarre. Harry est bizarre. Ces derniers temps, je sors presque toute les semaines avec blaise et Théo qui sont finalement très sympa et Harry a l'air heureux. Pourtant à cause de ça on ne passe aucun week-end en amoureux. Mais il m'a dit que ça ne le gênait pas. Que sa lui faisait plaisir de me voir m'ouvrir aux autres. M'enfin Blaise a fini par arrêter de ma faire la tête. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il me l'a fait mais Théo a rien voulu me dire. Mais je crois que c'est en rapport avec le mec dont il est amoureux. Je me demande c'est qui. J'ai arrêté d'insister vu le regard sombre qu'il ma lancé mais sa m'intrigue. Théo m'a présenté sa nouvelle petite amie. Pansy Parkinson. Elle ressemble à un bouledogue, mais je n'ai rien dit. Il a l'air heureux avec.

…

Je viens de relire les dernières pages de mon journal intime et j'ai un choc. Ces temps-ci je ne parle pas très souvent d'Harry. Mais je vais rectifier sa. J'AIME HARRY. Et lui aussi. Et tout va pour le mieux entre nous. J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions a propos de ses bizarreries, comme quoi je ne l'ai jamais vu en dehors de l'appart, et qu'il n'a jamais touché à ce que je lui préparais comme diner. De toute façon il est toujours en bonne santé et de bonne humeur. Et je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui. Toutes les secondes qu'on passe ensemble sont à savourer. Je l'aime tellement. Je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre sans lui pendant un an. Ah si je sais. Je ne vivais pas. Je survivais. Si il savait a quel point je me sens heureux dans se bras. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

* * *

**Discussion, Salon de Drago Malefoy.**

_Juin 1997_

- mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent gémis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry détourna le regard et je m'énervais mais attendit qu'il réponde.

- on en a déjà parlé Dray.

- mais ils veulent te rencontrer, ils en ont marre que je leur parle de toi sans t'avoir vu !

- Dray, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, arrête de te voiler la face.

J'explosais.

- je ne me voile pas la face, imbécile ! c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! On s'est déjà embrassé, ont a même déjà fais l'amour !

- mais sa c'étais avant dis doucement Harry, c'étais avant mon retour avant que

- c'est faux ! hurlais-je ne me levant

- c'est la réalité, Dray, il faut que tu te mettes sa dans la tête. Tout ce qui se passe entre nous, la maintenant, c'est

- tais-toi ! le coupais-je je ne veux plus rien entendre. Je vais faire a manger dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Dray…murmura-t-il…je suis désolé

Je l'ignorais, séchant rageusement les larmes qui commençais a couler sur mes joues.

* * *

**Discussion, Salon de Drago Malefoy.**

_Octobre 1997_

- arrête de dire que tu va partir murmurais-je recroquevillé contre le dossier du fauteuil

- mais c'est ce qui va finir par se passer Drago. Tu n'a plus besoin de moi, maintenant, tu es heureux.

- je le suis parce-que tu es là Harry. Et seulement parce-que tu es là. Avec moi Dis-je ne contrôlant pas les tremblements de ma voix

Harry soupira.

- ne pleure pas.

Je ne répondis pas et il me prit dans ses bras, frottant ses mains contre mon dos.

- je t'aime dis-je contre son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi répondit Harry en souriant.

- Tu m'as promis de ne plus me laisser.

- Et je n'aurais pas du.

- Je t'empêcherais de partir.

- Tu n'a plus besoin de moi.

- J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Dis-je fermement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry s'écarta.

- tu devrais allez te coucher, tu as cour demain.

- Je hais le lycée grognais-je.

Harry se contenta de sourire et je le lui rendis faiblement, le suivant jusqu'à la chambre. Puis je m'arrêtais d'un coup et le tirais vers moi. Posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes et si agréable a embrassé. Puis me reculais.

- tu es réel. Dis-je en le serrant contre moi avec un faible sourire.

- Seulement pour toi. Murmura-t-il.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Allons-nous coucher dit-il en me tirant par la main.

- Je suppose que sa veut dire que tu n'a toujours pas l'intention de me faire l'amour chuchotais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et je soupirais m'installant contre lui dans le lit. Il était réel. Sinon, comment son corps aurais-t-il pu me réchauffer. Je n'étais pas fou.

* * *

**Extrait du journal intime de Drago Malefoy. **

_20 octobre 1997_

Harry n'étais pas la quand je suis rentré. C'était la première fois que j'invitais blaise et Théo. Ils ont cru que je leur avais mentis. Je me suis disputé avec eux et les vacances que l'on devait passer dans 3 jours vont surement être annulées. Harry n'étais pas là. C'est la première fois depuis presque un an. Je me sens mal. Mais il ne peut pas être parti. Il m'a promis. Et Harry tient toujours ses promesses.

J'ai froid sans lui dans le lit.

* * *

**Extrait du journal intime de Drago Malefoy. **

_8 novembre 1997_

Harry n'est toujours pas là. Je l'ai attendu toutes les vacances. Blaise et Théo m'ont appelé, je leur ai dit que tout allais bien et ils se sont excusé.

Mais je m'en fous.

Je veux Harry.

Il me manque.

* * *

**Extrait du journal intime de Drago Malefoy. **

_10 novembre 1997._

Je me suis fais une raison. Il est vraiment parti.

J'ai mal.

Alors, j'ai pris des médicaments.

Tous ceux que j'ai pu trouver.

Peut-être que j'aurais moins mal comme ça.

Et maintenant, j'attends.

* * *

**Extrait de discussion : Psychologue/Drago Malefoy**

_15 novembre1997._

- pourquoi avoir tenté de te suicidé ?

- je voulais juste ne plus avoir mal, pas me suicidé.

- pourquoi aviez- vous mal et ou aviez vous mal ?

- Au cœur. Harry est partit.

- Qui est Harry ?

- Mon petit ami.

- dites-en-moi plus sur lui.

- Harry est quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentil, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, il est toujours là pour moi et c'est pareil dans l'autre sans. On s'est rencontré il y a deux ans, j'avais 15 ans et…

* * *

**Extrait de discussion : Psychologue/Blaise Zabini**

_16 novembre 1997._

- Drago ? vous a-t-il parlé d'Harry ?

- Au début il était réticent mais Théo a réussi à le faire parler. Puis à chaque conversation Drago le mentionnait. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Drago ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais je suis amoureux de lui. Il ne le sait pas.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

- Parce qu'il ne jure que par Harry.

- Selon vous Harry existe-t-il ?

- Non. Ce doit être un ami imaginaire ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

**Extrait de discussion : Psychologue/Théodore Nott**

_17 novembre 1997._

- comment avez-vous connu Drago ?

- blaise n'arrêtait pas de me parler du nouveau qui ne parlait a personne et restais dans son coin. Comme il ne parlait jamais, on pensait tous qu'il était muet. Blaise étais intrigué, alors on a commencé à le coller. Un jour il a semblé nous remarquer, il nous a sourit timidement et on a pu entendre pour la première fois sa voix. C'était vers novembre.

- Que pensez-vous d'Harry ?

- Apparemment il n'a jamais existé. Sa ma surpris, même si on ne l'avait jamais vu, je pensais vraiment que Drago sortait avec quelqu'un. Mais bon même s'il n'existe pas, je suis persuadé que c'est grâce a lui qu'on a pu devenir ami avec Drago.

- Pourquoi ?

- Intuition.

* * *

**Extrait de discussion : Psychologue/Pansy Parkinson**

_17 novembre 1997._

- connaissez-vous Drago Malefoy ?

- -pas vraiment, Théo, nous as présenté un peu avant les vacances d'été.

- que pensiez-vous de lui à ce moment-là ?

- Je me disais qu'il avait l'air sympa finalement, complètement à l' opposé de l'idée que je me faisais de lui. L'année dernière il ressemblait a un zombie la plupart du temps puis Théo et blaise ont commencé à le suivre partout et un jour il est devenue normale, je veux dire il souriait et parlait et puis le temps a passé et il semblait heureux. Quand je l'ai vu cette fois avec Théo, il m'a paru sympa, un peu obsédé par un certain Harry – il n'arrêtait pas d'en parler- mais sympathique. Même si je ne crois pas que ce sois réciproque.

- Avez-vous déjà vu Harry ?

- Non, Drago n'a jamais voulu nous le présentez, Apparemment celui-ci ne voulais pas que Drago nous invite chez lui.

* * *

**Extrait de discussion : Psychologue/Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy**

_18 novembre 1997._

- Vous étiez au courant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Drago ne nous parle plus depuis des lustres. Pour lui nous n'existons plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Harry a vraiment existé.

- Narcissa commença Lucius.

- Laisse-moi parlé ! Harry était l'amant secret de Drago depuis 3 mois, je crois. Il avait à peine 15 ans. Quand Lucius et moi l'avons appris on a mal réagis. S'étais un gamin charmant. De beaux yeux verts et un visage rayonnant. Mais le fait que notre fils aime un homme était dur à digérer…Nous avons forcé les parents d'Harry à éloigner leur fils et ils allaient déménager dans un autre pays. Drago n'était pas au courant. Malheureusement l'avion s'est crashé et tous les passagers sont morts. Drago l'a appris et nous en as voulu. C'est a partir de la qu'il a commencé à nous ignorer. Il a voulu fugué. Alors Lucius et moi l'avons envoyé chez un Psy mais il n'a pas décroché un mot. Alors nous lui avons acheté un appart. Sa a semblé lui faire plaisir. Nous lui envoyions de l'argent et on le surveillait a distance puis l'année dernière il a soudain semblé reprendre vie même s'il continuait a nous ignorez. On pensait…qu'il avait fait son deuil. Pas qu'il s'était fabriquer un petit ami imaginaire.

* * *

**Discussion, Hôpital psychiatrique. Chambre 1701**

_19 novembre 1997._

- pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry en soupirant

- je voulais que tu reviennes. Dis simplement Drago aux anges, dans les bras du brun.

- en te suicidant ?

- je savais que tu viendrais me sauvé. Murmura Drago.

- imbécile ! répondit Harry en le serrant un peu plus fort.

* * *

**Discussion, Hôpital psychiatrique. **

_1 janvier 1998._

- Il n'y a aucun changement dis gravement le docteur. Il continue à croire qu'Harry existe bel et bien ou plutôt il sait qu'il n'existe pas mais semble n'en avoir rien à faire. Et continue de vivre dans son monde. Il a complètement occulté le fait qu'Harry soit mort et ne veut pas en parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Lucius impassible en regardant par la vitre ou il voyait son fils rire en fixant le vide.

- Seul un choc, pourrait avoir de l'effet sur lui.

- Je comprends. Dis Lucius en se tournant vers sa femme qui hocha la tête gravement.

* * *

**16 janvier 1998. Cimetière.**

Drago s'approcha tremblant de la tombe. Il ne voulait y croire s'était impossible. Pourtant il était réellement écrit noir sur blanc : _A la mémoire d'Harry James Potter 1980-1995_.

Il regarda devant lui et vit Harry à la lumière du soleil. Translucide. Lui sourire tristement.

Alors il cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, se laissant tomber devant la tombe. Pleurant, hurlant, murmurant le nom de son amour qui ne bougeait pas le regardant, une tristesse infinie dans le regard.

Pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Harry n'était plus de ce monde. Il ferma les yeux. Pour ne plus voir a travers le Harry factice qu'il s'étais créer. Et il continua a pleurer longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne toute seule. Mais même après tout ça il avait mal. Mal au cœur, une plaie béante qui s'emblait beaucoup trop grande pour se refermer un jour. Une main passa dans ses cheveux et il ouvrit les yeux. Harry étais toujours là.

- tu le savais. Murmura Harry. Tu le savais depuis le début.

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry avait raison mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul.

- tu n'es pas tous seul dit Harry. Regarde.

Le brun lui montra du doigt, Théo et Blaise, qui l'attendait devant la grille du cimetière. Ses parents étais là aussi il l'attendait. Drago se regardant un moment puis se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- va-s-y. lui murmura le brun.

- Je ne te verrais plus ? dit Drago d'une voix faible.

- Il faut que tu aille de l'avant.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, dray.

Harry voulu se reculer mais Drago le retint. De nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- je t'aime harry.

- Je sais dray. Il faut que tu y aille.

- Je t'ai vraiment inventé ? demanda Drago tu n'existe pas ?

- Dray…

- Mais tu a l'air si réel…et tu m'as embrassé et tu me tiens dans tes bras le supplia Drago.

- C'est dans ta tête, Drago. Allez-vas-y ils sont transi de froid. Dit le brun en se reculant.

Drago regarda de nouveaux derrière lui puis vers Harry qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à genoux devant la tombe. Caressant du bout des doigts la tombe il murmura faiblement.

- tu me manque Harry. Je reviendrais, te voir…j'ai besoin de temps.

Il se releva et après un dernier regard vers la tombe il se dirigea vers ses amis. Blaise le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Théo posa une main sur son épaule. Une fois de plus il pleura.

Quand il fut un peu calmé il se dirigea vers la voiture. Sa mère voulu lui poser une main sur l'épaule mais il s'écarta violement lui lançant un regard glacial. Il leur en voulait toujours. Elle soupira et tous s'installèrent dans la voiture.

Ils s'éloignèrent du cimetière en silence.

_Fin._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Extrait du journal intime de Drago Malefoy. **

_2002. (5 ans après)_

Je parle quelque fois à maman, pour les fêtes.

Papa aussi, une fois par an.

J'ai du mal à leur pardonner d'avoir payé les parents d'Harry pour qu'il parte loin de moi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas eux qui ont fait crasher l'avion, qu'ils ne l'ont même pas voulu alors je fais des efforts.

Je me suis fais plein d'amis, des amis qui connaissaient Harry, Ron (je ne l'aime pas mais il était proche d'Harry) Hermione, une fille très intelligente, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Giny… . C'est grâce à Théo si on est devenue ami, c'est un super pote. Ça me fait du bien d'en parler parfois. Même si sa fait encore mal.

Ça fera toujours mal.

Je sors avec blaise depuis 2 mois. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il m'aime depuis plus de 7 ans. J'ai eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il m'attirait. Mais je l'ai fais grâce a Théo, encore une fois. Mais Harry est toujours dans mon cœur.

Même s'il n'est plus réapparu.

Théo dit que c'est mieux, qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose. Blaise lui est plus direct. Il dit que j'exagère que je n'ai connu Harry qu'à peine 3 mois et que 8 ans pour l'oublier s'est trop long.

Dans ces cas-là je l'ignore. Je sais qu'il dit ça par jalousie. Qu'il a peur que je le laisse tomber.

Mais je crois que je l'aime…un peu. Alors je ne parle plus d'Harry devant lui. Parce-que sa lui fait du mal.

Même si moi j'en ai besoin pour ne pas l'oublier. Et parfois j'ai même l'impression de l'entendre m'appelé.

- Hey Dray… regarde ! Avec son sourire et ses yeux pétillant.

Avant que son visage de plus en plus flou ne disparaisse balayé par un coup de vent.

Et je me dis que non, même si je n'en parle pas à tout bout de champs, je ne pourrai pas l'oublier…même si mon cœur a fait de la place pour blaise…même si je n'arrive déjà presque plus a dessiner le contour de son visage.

Harry…

Mon rêve,

Mon enfer,

Mon premier amour,

Mon plus cher souvenir.

**FIN**

_Bon, c'est bizarre, c'est triste et c'est pas exactement ce que je voulais (trop déçu). _

_Mais on se contentera de ça hein, mdr, c'étais un essai après tout ! _

_Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois._

_ps : désolé pours les fautes, je n'ai pas de béta, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour en enlever un maximum._

_Bakasims_


End file.
